


ice ice baby

by thequeendom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Edging, I hope, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nipple Play, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Top Louis Tomlinson, i guess that's it, ice kink, idk what else to tag, it's basically porn, oh yeah that, there's a lot of ice cubes ok, there's nothing too triggering i promise they love each other so much, they're husbands, well there's plot but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeendom/pseuds/thequeendom
Summary: Louis and Harry play with ice.





	ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrunkOnLarrysGayVodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkOnLarrysGayVodka/gifts).

> Hello :) this is the first time in a while that i've written smut so I'm so sorry if it's bad lmao. 
> 
> This is for my baby Melissa, I'm sorry for making you wait on this for TWO MONTHS I'm a bad person and this fic turns out to be not as good as you expect it to be so I'm sorry for that too but I really hope you enjoy this :'D (even though I promised it will be over 6k words but I got stuck with 5k i'm so stupid) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and my grammar continues to suck ass
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this, Mel especially. this is for you baby I really hope you don't stop talking to me after reading this. :)))

"That was close, for fuck’s sake!" Harry's eyes fluttered open from where he lies on the couch when he heard Louis' voice, his own head was no longer resting on Louis' shoulder but against the backrest of their sofa instead.

His eyes wandered to Louis who was still sitting next to him, a glass on one hand, drinking iced tea he probably made himself, sipping it via the stainless straw but his eyes were glued to the telly. Here he was, thinking Louis was talking to him but the game was probably on, which offends Harry a little that Louis didn’t wake him up for it.

Harry closed his eyes again, trying to go back to his beauty nap but the crunchy sounds of Louis chewing on ice made it impossible to go back to sleep.

"What are you on about?" He asked, a hint of sleep still lingers in his voice. "Is the game on?"

Louis turned to him, a smile crept up his face when he saw Harry's awake, and he was still chewing on that fucking ice. 

"Good morning to you too." Louis said instead once the ice melted in his mouth, leaning in to kiss Harry's forehead, his lips ice cold. Harry kinda likes it. 

But, wait ...morning?! Did he fell asleep on the couch the entire night? he remembered cuddled up to Louis last night, watching whatever was on the telly (as long as it wasn’t love island because Louis swore not to watch another episode of that shitty show) before drifting to sleep but he promised himself that it was only going to be twenty minutes of sleep and he'll move to the bedroom with Louis once he was finished with his show. He wonders if Louis fell asleep next to him as well- how long has Louis been awake for?! 

"What time is it?" Harry asked, stretching his long arms, Louis had to move it out of the way in order for it not to hit his face.

Louis leaned back, Harry's long arms made their way to cuddle Louis again. It was muscle memory at this point of their relationship to hug Louis when they're sitting this close to each other.

"Nine, probably. Don’t really know." Louis shrugged, his lips brushing against Harry's cheek. It’s totally not a cuddling weather but if his baby wants a cuddle then a cuddle is what he will get. Louis likes to remain as the world’s best husband (Harry definitely gave him that title) “We fell asleep last night on the sofa, we missed the game, that’s fine, they're showing it again.”

Harry nuzzled closer, hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ neck. “We can’t even stay up late now, can we? We’re getting really old.”

“Speak for yourself, Harold. I’m young and hip.”

Harry looked up to his husband, raising an eyebrow. He knows Louis was only partly joking but he still got to say it. “You’re twenty eight in a few months.”

“What’s your point, love?” Louis grinned as slowly pulled away from his boyfriend so he can sip more of his ice tea, Harry’s throat went dry when he watch Louis finish the tea till there’s nothing left in the glass except two small cubes of ice that Louis wasted no time on chugging one of the ice and chews on it again.

Harry roll over the sofa, the heat was starting to get to him, he was sure he’ll melt if he stays on the couch any longer. “Can you make me some?” He asked, Louis turned to him with a questioning look. “Ice tea.” He grinned, batting his eyelashes. “Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Louis kissed his cheek before leaving the family room. 

Harry follows since he promised himself he’ll get off the couch, he sat on the counter watching his husband turning on the water kettle and dropping two tea bags in a new glass and in his previous one.

“Have you got any plans today?” Harry asked, resting his head on his knuckles.

Louis walked over to him, standing across him, the counter separated them apart. “Nope, I’m all yours.” He leaned in for a proper kiss this time, Harry happily kiss him back, parting his lips for Louis’ tongue, his hands roamed up to Louis’ neck, at his point, he wasn’t even seated on the stool anymore. 

It was a rare occasion to be alone for the two of them. Considering how busy their schedules were but the two always makes sure to makes the most of it when they are together.

Louis was the first to pull away from the kiss for reasons like he needed air and the water boiling behind them. “Fetch me some ice, please, love?” Louis asked as he poured a small amount of hot water into Harry’s glass and his previous one just enough to make the tea dissolves into the water.

“No sugar, please.” Harry reminded as if Louis forgotten how Harry takes his tea as he go around the counter to reach for one of the ice trays in their fridge, he noticed an empty one was by their sink he figured this was not Louis’ second glass of ice tea and the man did not bother filling the tray up. “Louis, how many times do I have to tell you to fill the ice tray right away after you finish them?”

Louis didn’t look up to his husband as he stirred his glass with sugar. “How many times do I have to tell you we still got four trays in there, there’s no rush.”

“It only takes less than a minute to fill up the tray, why is that so hard to do?!” Harry scoffed, placing the tray in his hand on the counter next to Louis. 

“Why is this such a big deal to you? It’s one out of five trays.” Louis argued, cracking said tray, he doesn’t even know why he’s defending himself over something so silly or why Harry’s picking up a fight on something so minor. 

Harry crossed his arms, facing his husband. “It matters because it will be nice to have you listen to me for once.”

“I _always _listen to you though, I followed your schedule for the cat’s meal.” Louis dropped the ice cubes into the two glass one ice cube at a time to make sure he won’t spill anything. “I change our bed sheet every week- why are we arguing over this?” 

Good question. Harry’s lips formed a frown, shaking his head. “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

Louis pulled him in for a hug, cuddling him, their ice tea forgotten. “No, I’m sorry.”

They’re always like this, they would argue about the smallest little things and apologized to each other ten seconds later, then they would kiss or be all over each other- like they were right now.

Their kiss was nothing but sloppy and hard, the kind they both like every stupid arguments, it was the kind of kiss that got both of them all worked up so fast.

Which is why Louis’ hands was fast to grip on Harry’s soft hips before said hands started playing with the waistband of his boxer shorts, slowly dropping it and the younger man didn’t protest, letting Louis peeled the clothing off of him, which is why he lift his hands up, again, letting his husband pull his shirt off, breaking the kiss for a quick second before finding each other again.

“Lou,” Harry gasped for air when Louis deepen the kiss, his eyes met his husband’s. “Please.” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for but he wants- no, needs…he needs something from the older man. Needed his touch, his lips, him.

But he doesn’t need to explain himself, not when they’ve been married for thing long, they understands each other more than anything. Especially when Louis was the reason he’s naked in the middle of the kitchen.

“Get up here,” Louis said, leading him by trying to pick his husband up on the counter but he barely picks him up because Harry helps himself, hopping up the counter, completely forgetting that two glasses was next to him, his own hands knocking one down, the sweet drink along with the ice cubes poured out of the glass and onto his bare thigh. “Shit,” Louis cussed under his breath, he caught the glass before it rolls off the counter when Harry whimpers feeling the cold cube slides down his thigh. “You’re going to get all sticky, love, let me get a wet cloth.”

Louis refused to clean Harry up with a kitchen microfiber so he rushed to the bathroom to grab a clean towel, soaking it in running water before he jogged back to where he left Harry in the kitchen.

When he made it back to the kitchen, he stopped in his track by the doorframe when he saw Harry had a head start and touch himself but- oh, _wait. _The thing was, they’ve been married for so long now that it wasn’t shocking to see one another touching themselves, that’s not what’s shocking, what caught Louis off guard was when he sees _it_.

There was something Harry was gripping other than his semi hard cock, tugging it along his member making it wet.

“Harry,” Louis called, making Harry opened his eyes and gasped, dropping the melting ice cube from his hand, let it slide off the counter. “Did you-“Louis wasn’t sure what he wants to know. He was actually questioning himself to the fact that they’ve never done this before and why the fuck did he got turned on from the view?!

“I’m sorry, you were taking forever!” Harry tried to defend himself, both hands gripping the counter because he knows Louis prefers to touch Harry instead of letting Harry do it himself.

Louis shakes his head. “I mean…the ice.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah.”

The older of the two walks closer to Harry, setting the wet hand towel on his thigh to wipe the stickiness off of him. Harry felt hot all over.

“It’s nice, you know.” Harry suddenly said making Louis looked up. “Don’t act like you’ve never done it before.”

Louis carefully raised an eyebrow. “No, I haven’t.”

The curly haired lad frowned at that, shaking his head but then realization hits Louis. “You’ve done it before?”

His cheeks turned a deeper shades of red, looking down at his thigh so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with his husband. “Sometimes, when you’re out so late with your mates and I get lonely.”

“Is this why you get upset over me not filling the ice tray?” Louis threw the cloth somewhere next to Harry, both hands cupping Harry’s face, making the boy look up to him again. “And you never told me this is something you enjoy.”

Harry gulped, he was suddenly nervous which Louis understands because he always gets nervous every time Louis discovered something new that Harry likes. “I don’t think it was a big deal, I like to think everyone has done it in their lives at least once.” Then he adds. “I guess you’re missing out then.”

“Fuck you,” Louis joked, leaning in to press his lips against Harry’s.

The idea came to him when his lips left Harry’s, the younger boy was still locking eyes with him.

“Do you want to show it to me? How good it feels and everything. ” He said, casually but it was enough to have Harry’s eyes widen and he nods as fast as he could.

“Yes, please.”

“Bed, now.” Louis whispered as if it was a secret even though they were the only one in the house.

Harry was quick to hop off the counter the minute Louis took a step back to give Harry some space. Once the younger boy was gone, Louis grabs an ice tray from the fridge. He took one tray so they’ll have some more later if they needed, Louis isn’t risking letting it melt in this heat.

He doesn’t want to waste a lot of time so he was planning on what he will do to Harry the same time he walks in their bedroom, finding Harry on the centre of their huge bed, lying on his back with his legs spread. He wasn’t touching himself this time knowing Louis has bigger plans for him.

Louis sets the tray on the nightstand before joining Harry on the bed. “You’re so lovely like this.” He started, one hand roamed up and down Harry’s side. It was important for Louis to praise Harry before they play, it was an unspoken rule Louis made with himself.

“Touch me,” Harry cut to the bullshit because the longer Louis waits the faster the ice cubes will melt even though he’s aware Louis was trying to let it melt a little so it’ll be easier to pop off the cubes.

Louis leaned down to kiss him again, lips moving so slowly from Harry’s lips down to his neck, his shoulder, then meeting his nipples.

“Touch you where, love?” Louis looked up to his boy, pecking his lips against the hardening bud again. “Here?”

It was better than nothing so Harry nods. “Please.”

“With the ice?”

That made Harry whined because out of all the countless times he jerked off with ice cubes, he never let it touch his nipples but Louis was here, offering him something, and his sweaty self could use a little bit of it on his chest. “Please, Lou.”

Whatever his baby wants, his baby gets.

So he grab the elastic tray from the counter, popping two cubes out of the tray and Harry could only watch, waiting so impatiently, he was so close on touching himself.

“Oh!” Harry moaned, when his right nipple came in contact with the cold substance.

Both his hands griped on the bed sheet on his sides when another cube was placed on his left nipple, he looked up to Louis, the man was still fully clothes, both hands rubbing the cold cube on his husband nipples, completely ignoring Harry’s pleas and whines for more. He needs more!

“How does it feel, love?” Louis asked.

Harry gasped. “Cold,” He admitted. “But more, please, fuck.”

Then his eyes travelled to Harry’s spread legs, another idea came in mind.

“Baby, turn around.” He said, lifting the cubes off of his nipples, let it slide off of his chest and onto the bed, making a wet patch on their sheet. “Want to try something.”

Harry obeyed, because he always does, he doesn’t bother asking Louis what he had in mind because knowing his husband, and he’ll explain himself anyway, to make sure Harry was comfortable with it.

“Bend over, love, wanna open you up with them.”

Harry whimpered, pathetically but listened, lifting his bum up to the air.

“Have you tried this before?” Louis asked as he crawled to the foot of the bed, one hand reached to spread Harry’s cheeks.

“No,” Harry turned his head to the side, hoping he could see Louis from this angle but Louis was nowhere to be seen though Harry knows he was right there behind him. “But, I want to try, please.”

Louis shushed him, his free hand ran up and down his thigh. “Alright, okay, need you to spread yourself, babe. Can you do that for me?” Louis’ hand left his cheek, he got on his knees and reached for the melted ice cube on the bed the same time both of Harry’s hands reached to spread himself, presenting his hole to his husband.

“So pretty,” Louis breathed, he was so fucking in love with this boy that his hole seems to be the most magical thing Louis has ever seen.

Ever so slowly, and carefully, Louis pressed the cube, that was smaller than it was before on Harry’s rim, the boy mewled loudly that Louis had to shushed him again.

“Hold it,” Louis told him and the boy immediately clenched around the melting ice. “Fuck,” Louis suddenly had the need to reach for his phone –wherever the hell it is- to take a picture but that’s totally not happening right now.

“Lou,” Harry whined again, dropping both hands on his sides and unclenched, letting the cube slips inside him and- oh. “Fuck!” he cussed, wiggling his bum at Louis’ face. “Oh god, more.”

Louis asked again, to make sure. “Does that feel good, baby?”

“The best,” Harry breathed. “So cold, fuck, I love it.”

This time, Louis took matters into his own hand and spread Harry himself, placing the cube on his rim, watching as his hole eat it up, making the boy let out a loud moan and Louis’ breath to hitched because fuck.

“More!” Harry said, eagerly, knowing Louis only had two cubes on him –that were now melting inside him- he turned back around, looking up to the blue eyed man. “Please, Lou, more.”

Louis swallowed his spit, watching his boy moving his hips, still moaning from the cold substance inside him.

“Later,” Louis decided. “Wanna fuck you now.”

“Okay, yeah, okay.” Harry spread his legs again, the ice that was now water was slowly dripping out of his hole making a mess on the bed more than his pre-cum did.

It was better safe than sorry, water was not enough to be lube’s substitute, so he reached for the lube inside their nightstand’s drawer, coating two of his fingers with the substance.

Without further ado, he let one finger slipped in easily. His mouth dropped open when he feels how wet Harry was inside, the younger boy was useless all he could do was mewl to the feelings of his husband’s single finger inside him.

By the time the second finger slipped inside, Harry let out a loud moan, reaching for the pillow below his head to distract himself from touching.

“More, please, oh god.” Harry begged, trying his best to keep his eyes open but it was difficult with the sensation he’s feeling. “It’s cold, Lou, so- fuck.” Harry feels numb inside due to the cold substance and god fuck, he needs more!

Louis, on the other hand, was very calm, he adds in a third finger that was dry before it was inside Harry, scissoring him open. “You’re so good, love, the best.”

“Please,” Harry begs again because he doesn’t fucking know what else to say, all he wants was to have Louis inside him already. The worst part was, Louis knows him well enough by now to know where his prostate is and Harry didn’t expect it but when his fingers –magically reached- right on his spot, he let out a loud groan and-

Oh, shit.

He watches Louis’ eyes trails up his body till their eyes meet. He doesn’t look happy but he doesn’t look mad either which made it ten times worse right now because he knows there’s nothing that upsets his husband more than when Harry came without permission when they’re playing.

“Love,” he started, his tone made Harry whimper. “Do you think you can come again?” He asked instead making Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

That was an easy question.

Yes, yes he can. He’d done it before. Louis knows this.

And if that’s what Louis wants, then it’s what Louis gets. “I can, yes, please. I just-“his hole was suddenly empty, making him gasped when he feels cold air hitting his open hole.

“Come on then,” Louis clicked his tongue, he got up and reached for the almost forgotten ice tray on their nightstand. “Get yourself hard for me again,”

The younger boy watched as Louis popped another cube, tossing it to the bed, it landed right next to Harry’s hand. He knows just from this silent command what to do.

He took the ice and sat up, reaching his already sensitive cock and dragged the cube against his flaccid member. “Hurts,” He complained, looking up to Louis but the older man simply nods once and sat on the edge of the bed again.

Louis hummed, sweetly. “It hurts, babe?” the question made Harry nods. “But you love it, don’t you? You love the pain and how cold the ice feels against your cock, hm?” that question made Harry nods again, he doesn’t think he can form any words right now so he chose to answer Louis just by nodding his head.

Harry took a long deep breath before tugging on his on member, the cube placed between his palm and his cock. Fuck, it hurts- it hurts the way Harry likes it to ache. “God, please.” He begged, for whatever Louis has to offer- his touch, preferably but Louis was useless, staring at Harry trying to get hard again, his cock starting to feel numb from the cold touch.

The older of the two lift himself of the bed, reaching for something else in the drawer but Harry doesn’t dare stop his movements when his cock was starting to get hard once again, his pre-cum leaking, mixed with the dripping ice cube that was making Harry let out tiny gasps and a string of _uh uh uh._

When Harry looked up to his husband, he watched him opening a packet of condom, slipping it on himself. His heart felt full knowing he’s so _close _on getting what he wants.

“I’m ready,” Harry said though his cock was full on hard now, he doesn’t dare let go until Louis told him to or at least till the small remaining of ice on his palm fully melted onto his already numb cock.

Louis just hummed, crawling back to foot of the bed, bringing the tray of ice cubes with him. He shooed Harry’s hand off of his own cock, the small ice cubes slides somewhere on his hips. “Now baby, listen, since you were so greedy and came before-“

“I’m sorry!” Harry cuts him off. “I didn’t mean to but-“

“Was I finished?” Louis interrupted him right back.

Harry closed his eyes for a good ten seconds, shaking his head. “I’m sorry,” he apologized once more.

“Listen,” Louis told him, sternly, popping two more ice from the tray beside him. Harry wonders how much ice he’s planning to use because there was only five left in the tray and they were already starting to melt slowly. “Since you were so greedy and came without permission I want you to hold it this time, okay?”

“But you said-“

“Harry.”

“Yes, okay.” Harry gulped, he was already on thin ice here – ha, _ice. _Harry wished right now was an appropriate time to giggle.

Louis leaned down, kissing the tip of Harry’s still-cold cock, looking up slowly. “You’ll come again when I said you could. Understand?” he asked, hooking both of Harry’s legs on his shoulders. The back of his knee resting comfortably on Louis’ shoulder. “Can you be a little good boy and listen to me?”

“Yeah, yes.” Harry promised, both hands reached up to hold the bed post.

“No, baby, give me your hand.” Louis said and Harry was getting nervous but he extended his hand anyway, Louis dropped the two ice cubes he popped and placed it on Harry’s palm. It was still numb from the previous ice but Harry was up for whatever Louis had in mind, so he didn’t protest. “I want you to hold them against those pretty little nipples of yours while I fuck you, yeah?”

Oh god, _yes. _

Harry answered with a moan making Louis slapped the back of his thigh that was fully exposed due to his legs on Louis’ shoulder. “Words, baby.”

“Yes, Lou, please just-” Harry managed to say but not managed to finished as he lets the ice cubes slides from his soft tummy where his cock lies, all red and ready for another orgasm, his come from his previous orgasm still lingers on his tummy, getting drier by the minute. Harry avoid having the cubes comes in contact with the come but-

But Louis had another thing planned in mind. “Shit, Harry.” He dropped both of Harry’s legs making the younger boy whine because he was so close on getting Louis’ cock!

“Here, let me.” He took one of the ice cube from Harry’s hold, sliding it against the come covered part of his tummy before presenting it in front of his husband’s lips. “Suck,” He ordered and Harry did not questioned it. Not when he was into it just as much as Louis was.

And so he started sucking on the come covered part of the ice cube, getting his lips all cold as his cock was. “Good boy,” Louis praised, pulling the cold substance away from his mouth. He placed the melting ice on Harry’s chest, letting the younger boy take control of the two ice cubes melting on his chest.

His whole body felt so cold due to the ice cubes inside his hole, the one he played with against his cock, the one that was just against his lips and now two of them were on his tummy and chest as he slides it up against his nipples, pressing it slowly, he gasped from the cool feeling. “Oh god,” he breathed. “Hurry the fuck up, will you?”

“Bossy,” Louis commented, he was busy with spreading more lube on his aching cock, it was probably as desperate as Harry was and poor Louis he hasn’t come yet while Harry might come twice or even thrice if he tries hard enough or if Louis wants him to. “Now spread, baby.”

Harry obeyed like the good boy he truly is. The best boy, Louis had told him at least a hundred times since the beginning of their relationship.

Louis placed himself between Harry’s spread legs, admiring his boy one more time; his short curls were a pile of mess on top of his head, some of it sticking on his sweaty forehead and his cheeks was a deep shade of red, his lips still looked swollen from the ice cube and the kisses from earlier. Both his fingers were holding the melting ice cubes against his perky nipples and his cock was lying against his stomach all red and angry and leaking precome all over his milky tummy, waiting for another release, Louis can’t help but leaned down to give Harry’s aching cock a quick kiss before he picked up both Harry’s legs and placed it on his shoulders like he did earlier.

“Ready?”

“God, I’ve been ready for so long now, just hurry it up, Loui- oh, fuck!” Harry screamed when Louis slowly pushed inside him, the older of the groan from how warm Harry’s hole felt from the melted ice cube and how it made him somehow warmer instead of colder.

Harry on the other hand, just lie there, completely breathless and let Louis take what he deserves, letting Louis thrust ever so slowly inside him.

Knowing Harry, he would grow impatient from the pace Louis was giving him anytime soon and he took pity on the younger boy, not waiting for him to beg, Louis picks up his pace since Harry’s not the only one who wants to come.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked, mid-thrust.

Harry was a moaning mess under him. “Cold,” He admitted. “My nipples are so, oh!” Harry gasped when Louis found his spot. “Right there! Fuck!” both Harry’s hands let go of the small remaining of the ice cubes and wrapped his arms around his husband at this point Louis isn’t even going to scold him because the ice was almost melted completely anyway and Harry must’ve feel so full with Louis hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“Yes, yes!” Harry moaned, tears –happy sex tears- as he like to refer them to, started rolling down his cheeks. “I love you, fuck, I love you so much.”

Only Harry Styles-Tomlinson can make a sloppy kinky fuck turns into a sappy making love session just by uttering those words. “I love you, babe.” Louis told him, continue to thrust inside his boy. “So fucking much, you’re perfect.”

“No, you’re perfect.” Harry argued, trying to focus on the cock inside his ass more than the conversation even though he just said that.

Louis smiled, leaning down to press his lips against Harry, he gives the boy a few more thrusts before leaving his lips and said. “Fuck, baby, I’m close.”

“Me too!” Harry said, a little too desperate. “Me too! Can I come, please?”

“No, not yet.” Louis slowed down his thrust making the boy under him whine.

One of his hand left Louis’ neck, slowly snaking around his own aching cock. “Please, I’ve been so good- please, Lou!”

Louis slapped his hand off of his own cock just when it made it on his cock. “Be patient, love, you’re the one who came earlier.”

“I take it back, you’re not perfect.” Harry pouts but Louis quickly kiss the pout away, steadying his slow thrust inside his boy.

“I mean, I can make you not come at all-“

“No, no! I didn’t mean that, of course, you’re perfect!” Harry cuts him off, thrusting his hips forward to get more friction. “Please, Lou, I’ll be so good- just, please, I need to come again and I need it _now._”

Louis picks up his pace again, he was close as well and he doesn’t think he could hold in any longer and it would be cruel not to let Harry come with him. Coming together was their thing!

“Okay, baby, you’ve been so good.” Louis praised. “Come with me, yeah? Come with me now- fuck.” Louis groaned, his own cock releasing inside the condom as Harry clenched and his own cock spurts out some more come –not as much as it did earlier- but it still amazes Louis that he came untouched and on cue. Harry is truly perfect.

“Louis, Louis…” Harry was in a haze as he came all over himself, eyes rolling to the back of his head, the whole world seems to disappear for a few seconds and the only thing that exists was him and Louis. “Oh god, Louis!”

The older boy collapsed on top of his husband, still inside him, trying to catch his breath.

After a few minutes which seems like two seconds, Harry tried to push his husband off of him. “Get off, I’m all sticky and sensitive.”

“Right,” Louis pulled out then –finally- taking off his condom and tied it into a knot before throwing it to their small bin at the foot of their bed. “You alright, love?”

Harry blinked, still lying on his side of the bed. “Hurts,” He admitted. “But not- it’s a good hurt, I’m feeling sensitive here.” He touched his own cock then hissed at the feeling, letting the flaccid cock off of his grip once more.

“Of course,” Louis smiled fondly at him. “Was it okay?”

Harry hummed, it took him awhile to realize what Louis was asking about so he quickly nods his head. “The best, you’re so hot.”

“You’re hot.” Louis pulled on both of his hands so he’d sat up, Harry’s head was fast to drop on Louis’ shoulder due to how tired he was. “Why don’t we run you a bath, yeah?”

The curly haired lad smiled at the idea, slowly looking up. “Yes, please.” He leaned in to kiss his husband’s cheek. “That was so good, babe, the best…thank you.”

Louis just laughs at that. “It was your idea, I should thank you, love.”

“You’re right.” Harry grinned, idiotically. “Thank me and then make me a new glass of ice tea just as you promised earlier.”

For a second there, Louis almost forgot a glass of fucking ice tea was the reason they ended up having sex this early in the morning.

“Anything for my baby,” Louis told him then noticed the almost empty tray of ice cubes still on their nightstand, the remaining ice cubes were melting which means Louis didn’t have to pop the elastic tray and could easily take one.

He took a cube and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing it like he did earlier without a care- Harry’s cock somehow started to rise again when he watched his husband chewed on ice. Fuck, how was he supposed to act around ice cubes now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> please leave your comments and kudos, it's very much appreciated in this house :) 
> 
> -Sylv xx 
> 
> you can talk to me on twitter (@subbybabyharry) or instagram (@bottom.harry) :D


End file.
